A Night To Remember
by Payson-Nicky-forever
Summary: Payson gets an odd invitation while she is in the locker room. A non-date with Austin Tucker! The upside: she'll get to see Nicky. Downside: Austin Tucker. But by the end of the night will it be the other way around? Paystin or Nicky/Payson
1. Chapter 1

**A Night To Remember  
Chapter 1  
Making Plans**

Payson Keeler stood in front of her locker at The Rock with a only a towel wrapped around her. As usual, she had been the first girl in the gym that day and she was getting ready to be the last to leave. She had just dialed her lock to the first number when she heard someone open the door to the locker room.

"Who's there?" she called out. After receiving no reply, Payson glanced around the room uneasily. Nothing caught her eye. She started to unlock her locker again. Then she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. Payson screamed.

"Geez, Keeler," she heard a familiar voice say from behind her.

"Not funny, Austin," she said without turning around. She tried to act as though his presence had no effect on her by attempting to open her lock once again. She dialed it to three numbers, then pulled. "Damn it," she mumbled.

"Aw, I made you forget your combination." Austin teased.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked. She tried the numbers 25, 32, and 13. When she pulled on it again, it still wouldn't open. Austin laughed. "Can I help you?" Payson snapped as she turned around.

"Well, Miss Keeler, I came to offer you a once in a lifetime opportunity," he said.

"What would that be?" Payson asked him.

"Why, dinner with me, of course," Austin replied. He took a step closer to her. Payson took a step backwards, and her back hit her locker. She suddenly remember that she was wearing nothing but a towel. Payson stepped to her left and ran back to the shower.

"Where are you going?" he shouted after her.

Payson didn't reply. Austin started to follow her into the shower stall, but Payson pulled the shower curtain closed. "I'm naked!" she shouted.

"You had a towel on," he said.

"Just get in my locker and get my clothes for me," Payson told him.

Austin shook his head as he laughed, but walked back to her locker, nonetheless. He absentmindedly dialed in his own combination, and it didn't work. "What's the combination?" Austin said to her.

"12, 24, 36."

"Now you remember," he muttered. After he opened her locker, he pulled out Payson's gym bag. Unable to help himself, Austin opened it as well. He threw both pieces of her purple and black sweat suit onto the floor, and then he pulled out her bra.

"Hey, Keeler, what size is this?" he asked with a laugh.

"What?" was the reply he received from the shower stall. Austin didn't reply. He just walked back over to the stall and tossed the garment over the shower curtain.

"Austin!" Payson shouted. He laughed. "Just toss me my gym bag and get out of here!"

"Fine. Just ruin all my fun."

xx

Ten minutes later, Austin smirked at Payson as she exited the locker room. She was now fully clothed in her sweat suit, and her gym bag was slung over her shoulder. "So, what do you say?" he asked.

"You honestly think I want to go to dinner with you?" Payson asked.

"It's not exactly dinner," Austin admitted. "It's more of a fundraiser/ass-kissing type thing."

"And why do you want me to go?" Payson asked.

"Because," Austin said, moving his face within an inch of hers and looking right into her eyes. "I'm ridiculously attracted to you."

Payson stared back at him skeptically. "Okay, fine. I forgot about the stupid thing until my manager called me twenty minutes ago. And you're the only gym rat still here."

"Gym rat?"

"You know, someone that spends all their time in a gym," Austin said with a shrug. "Come on, Keeler! I'm practically begging you."

"Let me get this straight. You barge in on me while I'm half-naked, ask me what size my bra is, call me a gym rat, and now you're asking me for a favor?"

"Yeah."

"You're unbelievable," Payson said as she shook her head. "Why should I do this for you?"

"Because Russo will be there," Austin teased.

Payson looked away from him, hoping he couldn't see the blush on her face, and that he hadn't seen how her eyes had lit up at the sound of Nicky's name. Austin put his hand on her head and turned her back to face him. Grinning like crazy, he leaned over a pecked her on the cheek. "Pick you up at seven."

xx

"Tell me again why you're doing this," Lauren said to her as she held a curling iron in Payson's hair. She took the half-empty bottle of hairspray and sprayed in until Payson coughed.

"Do you have to use so much of that?" she complained. When Lauren didn't reply, Payson continued. "I'm just doing a nice thing for a friend."

"Right," Lauren said, rolling her eyes. "You wouldn't even do this for me, Pay. Wait, I got it! You like Austin!"

Payson started to argue, but Lauren continued. "No. That's not it. Kaylie and Emily are the ones that like him. Plus, he's totally not your type."

Payson nodded her head in agreement, but then she screamed. "Ow, Lauren! You burnt me! Again!"

"If you would hold still, I wouldn't burn you," Lauren said.

"Are you done yet?" Payson asked.

"For the billionth time, no. And don't change the subject," Lauren said.

"Lauren, unlike you, I don't have to have an ulterior motive for being nice to someone," Payson snapped.

"I'm doing this for you, aren't I? And what am I getting in return?"

"I'll owe you big time for this," Payson said.

"By the way, why did you ask me to do this?"

"Like you said, Kaylie and Emily are both attracted to him. You're not. Plus, they've got their whole 'promise ring' thing going on now," Payson said.

"You have a promise ring, too," Lauren reminded her.

Payson raised her hand so that Lauren could see it. The ring was evident on her finger. Payson lowered her hand back down. Then when she raised it again, the ring was gone. "It's stupid," Payson told Lauren, then she tossed it across the room. "I don't need a ring to remind me that gymnastics is the most important thing in my life."

"Gymnastics is the only thing in your life, Pay," Lauren told her with a laugh.

"No, it's not. The only reason I'm going tonight is to see Nicky."

"Aw, that's so sweet." Lauren said.

"Shut up."

"Why don't you just go see him?"

"I can't tell my mom that I want to drive all the way to Denver to see him."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to. It'd be too embarrassing."

"Well," Lauren said. She turned handed Payson a mirror. "What do you think?"

"The hair looks great, Lo. Thank you," Payson said.

"Now it's time for makeup," Lauren said. Payson groaned. "Austin will be here in an hour. We don't have much time. And you have to look good for Nicky."

* * *

**Okay, guys, this story is just something I couldn't get out of my head. Before all of my fellow Payson/Nicky shippers start calling my a traitor, just remember that I still ship Payson/Nicky. This story might even turn out to be Payson/Nicky. Or it might be Payson/Austin. You'll just have to read to find out.**

**I have the next 2 or 3 chapters already finished, so I can update as soon as I get 5 reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Night To Remember**  
**Chapter 2**  
**Motorcycle**

Payson looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but smile. Lauren had down a _very _good job. The eye shadow she had on was the exact same shade as her silver halter dress. The dress came to just above her knees and had sequins along the material that tied behind her neck and sequins under the bust. Matching silver heels, which Lauren had made her wear, would allow her to dance (and, Lauren's words, "do other things") with Nicky without him "throwing his back out." Again, Lauren's words.

The doorbell rang, and Payson walked out of her room to answer it before her mom did. Unfortunately, she was too late. When she finally stumbled down the hallway, her mother was standing in front of the door talking to Austin, who looked just stunning in a white dress shirt and black pants. He had even called her and asked what color tie to wear so that it would match her dress.

"Ready?" Payson asked him.

Austin turned around to face her, and almost gasped. "Wow," he said.

Payson blushed a little. "Let's go."

"Wait," Mrs. Keeler said. "I want to get a few pictures."

"Mom," Payson groaned.

"It'll just take a minute, Payson. Then you and your boyfriend can go," Mrs. Keeler replied.

As she ran down the hall to her own bedroom to get her camera, Payson shouted after her, "He is not my boyfriend!"

Austin smirked and waited until he heard Mrs. Keeler start walking back down the hallway. Then he pulled Payson to him and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Payson pushed him away as soon as she heard the distinctive _click_ of her mother's camera.

"That's good, but let's get a better one to send to Gran and Gramp back in Minnesota. I don't think they would want to look that hanging in the living room everyday," Mrs. Keeler said.

"You plan on sending pictures to my grandparents!" Payson shouted.

"Of course. Payson, you know they'll be as excited as I am! I mean, this is your first date," Mrs. Keller said.

"Mom," Payson said again. She smack Austin when she saw that he was holding back laughter. "This isn't a date, and Austin isn't my boyfriend. And now we're leaving for our not-date." With that, Payson grabbed Austin by his silver tie and dragged him behind her out the door.

"Aw. I'm your first date," Austin teased. Payson didn't reply, mainly because she couldn't argue with him. She looked around the street in front of her house for a minute before turning to look at him.

"Where's your car?" she asked him.

"In my garage," he said. "I brought Lolita."

"Who's Lolita?" Payson asked.

"My bike," he said. "I worked so hard on-"

"Your brought your bike?" Payson interrupted. "Lauren worked for two hours on my hair, and you expect me to get on your stupid bike!"

"You wanted to look pretty for me," Austin said, giving Payson the most teasing and infuriating look she had ever received. "That's really sweet, Payson, but-"

"I didn't want to look pretty for you," Payson said in an effort to shut him up and deflate his overly large ego.

"Russo," Austin said in what Payson would have normally thought was genuine disappointment had it come from someone else. The playful smirk that had been on his face since they walked out her front door had even vanished.

Payson, feeling a little guilty, didn't reply. Instead, she walked over to his bike and grabbed the extra helmet he had on the handle bars. "Ready?" she asked awkwardly.

He nodded a little. Then he walked over and grabbed his own helmet. "Payson?" he said. She looked up at him. "You look really pretty right now." She smiled a little and started to speak, but Austin interrupted her. "But you're going to have helmet hair by the time we get to the hotel."

"Hotel?" she nearly shouted.

"Yeah, the fundraiser is for some charity and they're holding it in the ballroom at the Four Seasons in Denver," he said. "Why? Did you think I wanted to take you to a hotel before I even bought you dinner?"

Payson shook her head. "Good. I'll give you a little piece of advise for when you _really _start dating: dinner always comes first." Austin winked at her.

"I don't plan on dating until after the Olympics."

"Then why did you agree to go tonight? Other than to see Russo."

"Because you asked so nicely."

"Is that sarcasm?" he asked as took a step closer to her.

"Of course not," Payson said with a smile. Austin grinned back at her and took a few more steps closer to her. Payson only backed up once his body was touching hers. Then the back of her legs hit his motorcycle. Her brain told her to walk away from him, but her legs just weren't listening.

"Good. I don't like sarcasm." By the time the words were out of his mouth, his face was a few centimeters from hers. Payson closed her eyes and waited for his lips to hit hers for the second time that night. "And I don't like being late." She opened her eyes in disappointment and saw that he was hiding a smirk behind his hand.

"Right. We should go," she said.

"You wanted me to kiss you," he sing-songed.

"I did not."

"Yes, you did."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Mhmm."

"I did not," Payson insisted.

"Whatever you say, Keeler," Austin said.

"I didn't," she said. Austin just shook his head and climbed onto his bike. Payson climbed on behind him, with some difficulty. They both pulled the helmets over their heads, and Austin started the bike.

"You know," Payson shouted over the sound of the engine. "No other guy I know takes a girl in a dress to dinner on a motorcycle."

"None of the guys you know are cool enough to have a motorcycle," he shouted back. Rather than wait on a reply, he put Lolita into gear, and Payson wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Can't breathe, Payson," he shouted weakly.

"Sorry," she shouted. He took a couple of deep breaths after she released him from her death-grip. Then he pushed the gas with his left thumb, and they sped off onto the street. Payson laid her head on his back and held onto him tightly again.

* * *

**This chapter is kind of slow, but things will speed up a lot in the next few chapters. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Reviews make me _very_ happy (hint, hint)**

**Oh, and I couldn't exactly hear what Austin said the name of his motorcycle was, but I think it was Lolita. If I'm wrong, someone let me know and I'll change it.**

**I think this story will probably end up being Austin/Payson, but if my fans don't want it to, then I guess it can be Nicky/Payson. I'm just trying mix it up a little bit with a different ship.**

**Everyone enjoy tonight's episode, and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Night To Remember**  
**Chapter 3**  
**Dancing and Kissing**

When they finally pulled into the parking lot of the hotel in Denver, Payson raised her head off Austin's back and looked around. Members of the media stood at the front entrance and the entire crowd turned at the sound of Lolita.

"Hope you didn't plan on keeping tonight a secret," Austin shouted to her. Payson, however, was too busy trying to cover her face to reply. Austin pull the bike up to the front entrance and he climbed off. Payson followed suit, still trying to avoid being recognized. He pulled off his helmet and shook his head slightly to fix his hair. The cameras started clicking and flashing everywhere.

"Come on," he muttered to Payson.

"Is this why you asked me?" she snapped. "To get more media coverage?"

"No. I didn't even know anyone in the media would be here," he said with a grin that told Payson he was lying. Payson sighed. She took a deep breath and pulled the helmet off her head. There was a collective gasp from all the reporters and photographers. She tried to look away from them as she attempted to unflatten her hair.

"Payson Keeler, are you dating Austin Tucker?" some blond woman whose face looked as if she had recently had a bad botox job asked her.

"No comment," Austin said. Payson would have slapped him, if she hadn't been blinded by the camera flashes. He tossed the key to his bike to the parking valet. Then Austin grabbed Payson's hand, laced his fingers with her, yelped in pain when she nearly broke his fingers squeezing his hand, and pulled her along behind him into the hotel.

"I'm going to kill you for this," Payson snapped at him. He laughed and led her into the lobby. They saw a line of people waiting outside what they assumed was the ballroom. He held onto her hand tighter as he pushed their way through the crowd of people trying to get in.

"Austin Tucker, and date," he said with a wink to the man standing at the entrance to the ballroom with a clipboard in his hands.

"Go on through, Mr. Tucker," the man told him.

"Oh, Payson," Payson said mocked. "I completely forgot about this fundraiser I'm supposed to go to. And I need a date. Will you please go with me to save my ass."

"Of course, Austin," he said snidely. "I would love to use your connections in order to see my boyfriend. Oh, but I'm going to complain endlessly."

"He is _not _my boyfriend," Payson snapped.

"If you say so."

"He's not. I just really like him," she said, blushing furiously.

Austin laughed. "You two are too alike to be together."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that, you know, all either of you care about is gymnastics."

"That isn't true. I care about him. Why else would I be here right now?"

"Because you like me."

"Nope."

"Do you have to be so mean?"

"It's not like you care about me," Payson said. She didn't noticed the hurt look on Austin's face, though, because was too busy looking around for Nicky.

"You know that he's going to have a date, right?"

"Why would he have a date?"

"Because we all have to have dates for tonight."

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"You wouldn't have came."

Payson stayed silent. She scanned the room for her eyes for any sign of Nicky. When she finally found him, she really wished she hadn't. Nicky Russo, the boy she thought she loved, was in the middle of the dance floor dancing with Kelly Parker. Or rather, Nicky was moving his feet from side to side while Kelly hung to him.

Payson let out an involuntary whimper. Then she turned away from Austin and ran toward the bathroom. Austin chased after her, but she ran into the bathroom before he could catch her.

"Damn it, Keeler," he muttered under his breath before pushing open the door to the girl's room.

The girls that were standing by the sinks turned around as soon as he walked in. They all started laughing. "You know," he said to them all. "In movies and on TV, girls run out of the bathroom as soon as a guy walks in." More laughter.

"Okay, how about I give everyone in here one hundred dollars." Even more laughter.

"Oh, yeah, you're all rich. What about an autographed picture of me?" Hysterics.

"Okay, look. This girl I'm here with is in here crying, and I really need to talk to her. Can you girls please leave?"

"That's so sweet," an older women in a too-tight dress said. The other ladies nodded in agreement. "We'll all go," she said. Every girl in the room, all twenty some of them, exited out the door he had just walked through.

Once they had all gone, Austin could hear Payson's sniffling coming from the last stall. He sighed for what felt like the millionth time that evening, then he laid down on the floor on his stomach. He crawled under the stall, and he saw Payson sitting in on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Are you going to make a habit of coming into girl's rooms?" She sniffed.

"Only for you," he said. Payson finally looked up at him. She gave him a small smile. Austin smiled back at her and moved over to sit down beside her. "I want to say the right thing to make you feel better," he whispered.

"I don't think anyone could say the right thing now," she whispered back. "Wait, why are we whispering?"

"Because it's, I don't know, comforting," he said. Payson laughed weakly.

"Listen to me, Keeler," Austin said as he wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Any guy that would rather have Kelly Parker than you isn't worth crying over."

"I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Payson told him.

"It's true. But don't give up yet. Maybe he's only here with her for the same reason we're here together."

"You think he called her a gym rat and asked her what size her bra is?"

"No. I'm the only one charming enough to say all that and still get a date," Austin said with his signature smirk.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're probably right."

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Good. Now I have a very serious question for you: Would it sound selfish if I told you 'the best pay back is looking really good with a really hot date' just to get you out of here so my coach doesn't kill me for being without a date?"

"Yeah, Austin, it would." Payson nodded. "But I would expect nothing else from you."

"Glad we've reached an understanding," Austin said. He climbed to his feet and leaned down to help her up. Payson took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. "Come on." He opened the stall door and then he held it open for Payson. "Milady." She laughed.

"I look awful," Payson said when she looked in the mirror.

"Nothing a little water and a hair bow can't fix," he told her.

Payson grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser beside the sink and ran it under water from the sink. She used it to wipe the runny mascara from underneath her eyes. Austin pulled an elastic band from around his wrist and handed it to her.

"You keep a hair bow with you?" she asked. Now that she no longer looked like a raccoon, Payson flipped her head over and used the band to tie her curly blond hair into an elegant ponytail.

"It's lucky," he said.

"Do I want to know why?" Payson asked. She pulled the shortest pieces of her bangs out of the pony tail and let them hang in her face.

"Not while it's in your hair," he told her with a smirk.

"Then let's go," Payson told him. Austin grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers again. This time, though, Payson didn't try to break his hand. He led her back through the bathroom door.

When they walked back into the ballroom, all eyes turned to them. Payson's eyes immediately found Nicky Russo, and Kelly Parker was still draped all over him. She looked away before he turned around and saw her. Austin, however, caught Nicky's sad look. He smirked a little, and, just for show, leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You owe me _big time_," he told her.

"I know," Payson whispered.

Austin led her onto the dance floor about three couples away from where Nicky and Kelly were. Austin would feel Nicky's eyes glaring a whole in the back of his head. Austin put his hands on the small of her back, just high enough for it to be appropriate. Payson was too short to reach his shoulders comfortably, so she put them on his chest.

"I think the jealousy thing is working," he whispered.

"I don't really care," she said.

"So you're dancing with me for the hell of it?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am," she whispered.

"You're falling for me," he said.

"No, I'm not."

"If you say so."

"I do."

"Okay."

"I'm not falling for you."

"I believe you."

"No, you don't."

"Because you are falling for me."

"I am not."

Austin chuckled softly. "Yes, you are," he said. He leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

**Well? I know most of the reviewers were hoping for Payson/Nicky, but stick with me. There will be a P/N moment next chapter.**

**Reviews make me very happy!**


End file.
